Battle of the MMORPGs:Club Penguin vs Moshi Monsters Part 1/2
Prologue Year: 2012 The EPF has reached over 50 million agents in total, but only a handful of only 100 or so of them know how to actually fight with weapons. This special EPF unit was coined, “Guardian”. Because these soldiers are so valuable, they are put into hibernation pods, and will come out of stasis when the time comes. Peace reigns for another 100 years later.... Official Story 100 years later..... “Fallback, Fallback! We cannot fight them. They are too strong!” The signal was sent out too late. The only transmission made was a photograph showing monsters, airships, shells and shrapnel raining down, as the nation was destroyed. A last splutter of radio communication marked the demise of the nation into slavery by the cruel empire. Ever since a UFO had crashed into their territory, the evil nation had killed off the alien survivors and harnessed the immense energy for the good of themselves. Now, they have fuelled their armies, and are conquering anything in their way, even with resistance or not. Club Penguin could only tell what was going on by the satellite communication, a faint, dying, almost whisper-like pulse of encoded energy, hailing the defeat and fall of another innocent nation. “Please come in, Minecraft, Please come in!” “Sir, our orbiting satellite spotted a huge infrared mushroom plume over the Minecraft nation!” The director stroked his beak thoughtfully. There goes another nation. Will the war come to Club Penguin? ''His question was soon answered, as some scouts, on the Sky Kingdom station post, reported seeing a vast fleet of airships flying towards Club Penguin. Air Raid sirens sounded, but no one took any cover. They have good reason, because Club Penguin hasn’t been part of any major wars for over a century. The citizens have grown peaceful, and have no fighting abilities, unless they’re EPF agents, then they have only a slight defensive ability. The airships were almost on top of Club Penguin, blotting out the sun like huge, dark torpedoes, dropping incinerates, high explosives, and worst of all, monsters, who slide down ropes, and as the fighters shredded the buildings, several hundred civilians were blasted apart into each a bloody mess, by bullets, and monsters. The 102 year old EPF headquarters were finally trashed...again, by monsters. Civilians fought bravely in the underground, defending them like underground bunkers in an invasion. However, even though the monsters had the advantage of having properly armed weapons, they destroyed everything in their path, including a huge pipe leading to the hibernation chambers of the Guardian soldiers. As soon as the pipe was destroyed, the nitrogen inside leaked out, and the pipe trashed about like a huge, plastic serpent, spewing out frozen nitrogen like a wall, blocking the advancing monsters. The lack of cold supplied towards the stasis for the Guardian soldiers unfroze them 100 kilometres underneath the surface of Club Penguin, and they were reanimated, until they were fully, one hundred percent alive. There were some jetpacks lying nearby, so Mixer2301 took a small squad. “The following names I call out come with me. Bsyew, Seth4564official, Clover the boomerang bird, and Pucho00” Help the home fighters, by precision air strike. Try to not hit the civilians. No area weapons. Precision weapons only. Welcome00, take your best squad out and eliminate the commander. I’ll air-drop you at their command ship once you’re done.” “Copy that”, Replied Guardian soldier. “Welcome00 speaking, y the way someone go and fly Star and Blastthehedgehog over to their cruiser. Got it?” “Yes sir!” Over 300 civilians were killed by dusk. Star and Blastthehedgehog were in their cruiser, along with Mixer’s squadron in the hangar bay. “Ready, squadron? Blast, Fire away!” “Roger that”. Penguins who fled to the lighthouse beacons cheered, as 4 fighter jets, along with 1 stealth bomber took off from the water, glinting in various different colours in the setting sun. The attacking diavlos flew upwards, to attack the bombers. The escorting fighters, still flying in formation lead by Mixer2301 cleared the skies of the diavlos. “Sir, stronger resistance than expected is in the skies. Launch the bomber’s shrapnel”, Reported Bsyew. “Roger that. This is Seth, pilot of the bomber speaking. I am preparing the shrapnel as you speak. This should give those monsters a good beating....” “Alright soldiers, blast those Moshi airships with your energy ray sniper rifles. They should be easy enough. One shot to kill. Got it?” With that, the elite forces blasted the airship bombers, and eliminated the monsters. Either the monsters were killed, or retreated. However, the commander refused to retreat, and Psaro duelled with him to death. The rest, can be said, is a bloody mess after the Diavlo commander on board the command zeppelin was sliced in half by Psaro’s sword. Club Penguin may have survived this unexpected attack and will be ready next time, but it draws Club Penguin into something it never was part of for over a century: War. After the attack, the Rescue Squad were sifting and searching through the remains of what once stood the plaza. Back at the EPF council, the members have agreed to train EPF agents into a vast Club Penguin Army. “Our Guardian soldiers will give them the training required. They will require assistance in battle, as we cannot let them fight an imperial army alone. There has never been a better time to do it”, quoted the Director. Training began at the VR room. Soon, cadets started wearing magnetic training armour, and new VR technology was used to create various different terrains, with computer-controlled suits to simulate being hit, etc. By 3 months into the soldier training program, also known as the Atlantis Campaign, the number of fully trained and standing-by soldiers has reached 10 million. Individual platoons were formed, each with around 15 soldiers, making a whooping total of over 66000 different platoons. The director then remarked, ''“This. Is. War. We cannot avoid it, yet, as a peaceful civilization, we will only defend ourselves, until they start to do anything to cripple us. Then, we will fight back. For Club Penguin!” '' 3 days later, Moshi made another attack. This time, the EPF were ready. EPF agents and Rescue Squad members escorted Civilians to their igloos, and then raised their shield domes, to protect from incoming fire. Soldiers took their positions at the Snow Forts, and buildings. Pilots started up their aircraft, and raced down the jetty at the dock. Navy sailors boarded Hydro Hoppers, and started shooting away highly explosive snowball artillery, and armed their flak cannons. Up in the beacon scope, several scouts were sifting through the radar record. “Hey, look at this.....no wait...WHAT THE....is that....We’ve got to warn the Guardians. Rhysw2002, go and run to Centeral Command. There’s a second, much larger fleet coming in. They’re using the first fleet to distract and break through our primary defences, so we’ll be powerless when the second fleet comes.” “Yes commander.” Replied Rhysw2002. He then flew like the wind, via Jetpack 6000, a modified jetpack that flies much faster, uses less fuel, and can also cloak the user from radar. Just then, a zeppelin dropped a huge gas bomb, cloaking the entire island in a tear gas so thick that no light, not even radio signals or radiation can pass through. However, the gas cannot penetrate the thick dome shields of the shelter areas. The domes were constructed to be shockproof, waterproof, projectile proof, rail gun proof, and heatproof. The gas, was a mixture of Suphuric Acid, along with a thick cloud of trillions of ash grains, each less than a micron across, giving the cloud a grey background. Everyone who had not found shelter were intoxicated and were corroded. Rhysw2002’s jetpack was fitted with a speed shield, which enabled only half a shield to be used. He gunned the engines of his jetpack to supersonic speeds, and held the shield in front of him. He flew so fast that the gas didn’t have time to damage his unprotected parts. However, he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He is going to have to land at supersonic speeds. He desperately tried to radio anyone, even on emergency frequency. However, his signal cannot get through even half a metre through the tear gas. Either, he faces a rough landing or get corroded by the tear gas. In the shores of Club Penguin the EPF army were winning, with coastal defence artillery thumping out projectiles at an astonishing rate. The Anti-aircraft gunners were shooting aircraft out of the sky quickly, but there were so many that the air battalions were hopelessly outnumbered against the vast army of Moshi-201s. The Zeppelins were still dropping a huge payload of bombs onto Club Penguin, with not many effects, due to the shields’ protection. Rhysw2002 decided to use the shield as padding for a landing, after falling from high altitudes. He then quickly turned the hollow hemisphere shield around, to form a dome around himself. From there, he used his nano welder to fall into the facility. He was lucky, and landed on a couch. The Director of the EPF was talking to his generals on a telecom (via wired cable, which cannot get its signal blocked), when Rhysw2002 popped in. He quickly popped his USB stick into a random USB port, and told a Guardian Soldier, on standby, about the incoming threat of the second fleet. All forces had received the message to fallback to prepare for the second, much larger fleet. Further scout agents flying on a patrol reported seeing an army so large that it almost covered one sector of the sky in buzzing sounds and shadows of aircraft. They also reported seeing battle platforms, which are, in fact, huge battleships linked together, forming a floating fortress. There were 10 seperate aircraft tarmacs, each with their own warehouses and production plant. They also have their own energy channel to link it back to the almost infinite source of energy, and 4 rows of 5 turrets, further protected by a huge titanium shield. The director heard this, and making a shocking move, told all his forces to fallback. The casualties were very high, and the director decided that they should let the aircraft keep bombing Club Penguin, soon they will run out of ammunition, and also fuel. The remains of the first fleet behaved as predicted. First, they ran out of ammunition, but as the second fleet were still too far away, they cannot reach the runways in time, and crashed into the cold antarctic sea, destroying the aircraft, including the monster pilots themselves. The second fleet arrived around 10 minutes after the last battle fortress was sunk by a bomber. As expected, the first wave of attacks came from huge, 1 caliber machine guns, bristled all over the surface of 1 fighter. The damage caused by 1 million of these is a lot more, but the shields are still holding. Next wave, were the plummeting of artillery shells by 3 thousand battle fortresses. As the attacks were more prepared, the flak platforms were doubled, exposing aircraft to a real risk of being shot down. Civilians can wait no longer. They started becoming home guards, just like in World War 2. The EPF lended them power gloves, and they started shooting wildly at the sky, defending Club Penguin. The official EPF army were so badly mauled that they had to fallback. However, the home fighters kept on fighting. The Guardians planned to do something drastic: Mixer2301 will fly over undetected while the rest of the EPF army distracts. Then, Bsyew will blast a hole in the wall of the command zepplien. Mixer will fly in, drop off Psaro the Penguinslayer, and fly off. The plan went off smoothly, and the commander was found easily. The monster commander pulled out his own Samurai sword, and started taunting Psaro while fighting. "Being a Guardian is bad, isn't it. You're very popular, but you have to sleep while not in battle. We have more numbers than you, and just like army ants, we overwhelm everything with numbers and powers." Psaro was not so weak-willed, and replied: "But there's something you'll never understand about the EPF.....''our spirit!!!!" And with that, Psaro cleaned a decisive blow that severed the commander's wings from his body, making him fall out of the airship. He landed in the cold, antractic sea, snuffing out his fire in his head, and killing him. With their commander dead, the rest of the moshi forces retreated in fear, and the EPF army persued them all the way to almost beyond Shipwreck Island. The shields gave good protection, but the unprotected areas were black and charred, from the ash and dust thrown up by bombings. The fire dojo and water dojo's bridges were broken, trapping the hiding civilians inside. The rescue squad then flew inside, and rescued them. However, the second attacks brought Club Penguin to a state where they started to want offensive attacks, freeing the other nations, and bringing the empire to a standstill. The director approved this act, and started a shipbuilding campaign, and upgrading its navy fleet. The most popular submarine cruiser rolled out were the type 135-A, Shadow-class Submarine Aircraft Carrier. This cruiser, is so big that the surface of it can launch a STOVL bomber, and can literally shoot its fighter jets like a catapult. It has a bridge that can split in two, is undetected to sonar and radar. It is also cheaply produced, so they can be grouped in "wolf-packs", groups of subs in numbers to 20. They also have 2 superlasers, fuelled by its 30 nuclear fusion reactors. It can also travel at a speed of 300 knots, and houses missiles that can be volley-fired. its 2 artillery cannons can shoot 10 kilometres, and can convert to a howitzer, a mortar, or a superlaser itself. Flak cannons, and normal anti-artillery lasers are also present. Only 1 cruiser is modified to carry the Guardian battalion. Club Penguin chose to go onto the offensive, and planned an attack to re-take shipwreck island. A few days ago, Moshi forces took the island in one swift attack. With the EPF beacon gone, only the short range lighthosue remained as a beacon. Scout reports showed that the monsters guarding the outpost were lazy, and not the best. Only 1 battle was fought, as invading forces of the EPF faced an onslaught of automatic patrolling robots. The base was took swiftly, and monster intel were obtained. On the main island of Club Penguin, a group fo miners stumbled through the abandoned mine shafts that lay in ruins for more than 30 years. There, they started mining. After a short while, a drill of all of their penguins started acting weirdly. The penguins turned off their drills and examined what was underneath: A glowing metal, seething with a huge mass of energy. Scientists found out the metal to be near-indistructible, and is radioactive. Luckily, no quarentine was required as the radiation is emitted at a specific frequency, which was discovered to shatter Moshilium, an element found inside all Moshi equipment. Previously, only command ships were armed with Moshilium, which was, along with the metal, to be near indistructible. However, the newly discovered metal shatters Moshilium with ease. Soon, the metal was coined "Pufflium". A near-indestructible metal that is stable except when subject to chemical reactions with the air from another newly discovered element, Oberrium. This creates the ultimate material, enabling excellent armour with deadly weapons. Soldiers are divided into 3 different levels: Normal soldiers, Super-soldiers, and Hyper-soldiers. A normal soldier is normal soldier, with normal skills and armour. Super soldiers undergo extreme mechnical enhancements on their armour and increased training. Hyper-soldiers, undergo physical augmentation processes, and import DNA from key aspects of top agents, like imputing the DNA gene for Gary's brain, and Jetpack guy's pilot skills, the Pink puffle's water survival skills, Rockhopper's sailing skills, the agility of the top fire and white puffles are valued and had their genes extracted for their strength and icy breath, to stop them from showing up in infrared detection. They also have the precision of blue puffles. Following the successful victory over at Shipwreck island, the forces plan to launch a massive assault on a strategic island, known by its desigination as Sector K24S3. To be continued. Category:Battle of the MMORPGs